Contradicciones
by Relisher
Summary: Hermione Granger era la mujer más valiente del mundo.Podía comerse al mundo si así lo quería; Y aún así, quería que alguien simplemente le tomara de la mano cuando tenía miedo. [Hermione G. x Draco M.] [One-shot]


**Contradicciones.**

Hermione Granger era la mujer más valiente del mundo. Irradiaba fuego, un fuego que brotaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Si la veías a distancia, verías en su mágica aura que podía comerse al mundo si así lo quería; que no necesitaba ni a un perro que le ladrara para poder llevar a cabo la ocurrencia de turno. Por Merlín, hasta sus rulos castaños eran rebeldes. Ella misma sabía que sus límites eran más bien inexistentes.

Y aun así, quería que alguien simplemente la estrechara entre sus brazos. Que le tomara de la mano cuando tenía miedo. Que le dijera que todo estaría bien cuando ella no lo sintiera así. Quería entregarse al azar; quería tener la calma que sigue a las tormentas. Y a la vez, ansiaba una tormenta. Que sí, que estaba completa. Pero a su vez, necesitaba tener a ese _alguien._

HermioneGranger estaba hecha de contradicciones. De dudas, de deseos, de valor, de miedo y de ilusión. Era la anfitriona de un mar de sentimientos propios de la adolescencia, sabía que sus porciones de dopamina y serotonina bailaban al compás de su ritmo cardíaco, mientras que la endorfina se peleaba a golpes con el cortisol, quién, a su vez, inquieto, brincaba de aquí para allá. Y es que sus hormonas estaban en un proceso de transformación constante. Poco después, descubrió una nueva hormona, que se infiltraba en sus venas para dar un sacudido viaje por su sangre, causando un imparable miedo, y a la vez, unas infinitas ganas de estar realmente viva; la epinefrina. Adrenalina, para los amigos.

Y ella se había memorizando el nombre de todas estas hormonas, así como la mitad de la información de cualquier libro que tuviera la dicha de caer en sus manos. Ahora ella quería vivir todo eso. No tenía una explicación más lógica que el desorden de sus emociones. Por favor, era la bruja más inteligente de su generación, y no conocía la respuesta de aquello que hervía en su interior.

No podía evitar sentirse aterrada, pero a la vez, sabía que volvería a hacerlo de nuevo en cuanto se le presentara la oportunidad.

No podía evitar que aquel nudo en su garganta aflojase el amarre, pero a la vez, se sentía tan libre...

No podía si quiera pensar en las consecuencias que sus actos traerían, pero, una vez más, se descubrió pensando que tampoco le importaba.

No podía dejar de verse rodeada de esa suave _pero_ intensa esencia que le traía la sensación de encontrarse en un cultivo de menta. No podía, no quería, no debía. Pero es que pensar en el hecho, sólo hacía que los vellos de la nuca se le erizaran, que la culpa le carcomiera, que fuera un poco más desdichada según el tiempo. Al mismo tiempo, le brotaba una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, embelleciendo su rostro; al mismo tiempo, echaba a volar su imaginación, construyendo castillos en el aire. Al mismo tiempo, no podía esperar por verlo de nuevo, y dar una vez más la bienvenida a su nueva amiga, la adrenalina.

Dicen que debes conocer bien las reglas antes de romperlas.

Hermione Granger posiblemente tenía tan memorizadas y entendidas aquellas normas, que su deber era desgarrarlas, quemarlas, hasta que no fuera más que un juego de niños.

Y es que era tan contradictorio que Hermione Granger estuviera tan necesitada y enamorada de su némesis, ese rubio tan irritable que recibía el nombre de una constelación, que directamente daba una vuelta a la situación, y los volvía complementarios.

Y es que ella sabía que no necesitaba a ninguna persona para ser completamente feliz, así como ansiaba que él le robara la voz, que delineara sus labios con los propios, que enterrara la cara contra su cabello, que le ganara las discusiones, y que le sacara de su zona de confort.

Y es que ella era tan indomable, tan suya, que jamás sería de nadie.

Y a su vez, no podía esperar a que dieran las 6:00, para encontrarse con su amado en aquel recóndito almacén de butacas destartaladas, para entregarle de voluntad aquello que más valoraba; su cariño, su tiempo.

No podía esperar para, una vez más, enfrascarse en ese remolino de emociones que le provocaba Draco Malfoy.

 **N/A:**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece. A mí sólo me gusta crearle confusiones a Hermione Granger.**


End file.
